A part of me (SV)
by indesirable
Summary: av hatet och föraktet de har för varann, dras de ihop. Ska de lyckas att stå emot känslorna? Vad kommer att hända, när folk börjar få reda på vad det är som händer?
1. Chapter 1

_Smärtan kändes i hela kroppen, han var inte beredd på det. Det här hade varit hans dröm sen han varit liten, att gå i sin fars fotsteg. Men han hade förändrats. Det var inte längre hans dröm, det var något annat för honom nu. Ett straff? Ja, något sådant. Draco vred sig som en mask, men han förmådde sig inte att skrika. Smärtan satt som en sten i bröstet, och han andades tungt och rossligt._

_Han hörde steg i golvet, och bara några sekunder senare öppnades dörren till hans rum. Hans mor hon in i rummet, och tappade sen porslinet som hon höll i. Hon kollade förskräckt på sin son, och kollade sen upp på mannen som stod där bredvid honom, och kollade uppmärksamt på förvandlingen. _

_Draco hade slutar vrida sig nu, och låg nu på rygg. Bröstkorgen höjdes och sänktes snabbt, men han bröt aldrig ögonkontakten med den bleka mannen som gjort det mot honom. En ensam tår sökte sig ner från hans öga, för att sen dö vi hans överläpp. Hans far tog ett steg fram, och sparkade pojken hårt i sidan. _

"_Malfoys gråter inte!" sa han skarpt. Han gick stormade ut ur rummet, och sprang sen ner för trappan. Draco kunde avlägset höra honom transferera sig bort från huset. _

_Narcissa nästan kastade sig ner på golvet bredvid sin son._

"_Jag önskade dig aldrig det här, min son, jag ville aldrig se dig såhär…" sa hon bara, och lämnade sen rummet. Draco kollade försiktigt på sin vänstra arm, och fällde sen ännu en tår. _

_Märket._

Sjätte året på hogwarts. Draco hade längtat. Förut hade han sett på hogwarts som enbart en skola, inget annat. Men nu började han inse fakta: Hogwarts var inte bara en skola, det var hans hem. men det skulle ingen av hans vänner i Slytherin få veta. Han skulle fortsätta vara den arroganta typ som han alltid varit.

Tåget rullade in på stationen.

Draco hade fått åka till stationen tidigt den dagen, eftersom att hans föräldrar skulle jobba, och han fick enligt lag inte transferera sig själv.

Än.

Draco var ensam på Kings cross. Ingen annan från skolan hade tagit sig in genom portalen än. Tåget tuffade härligt, och stora moln av rök spred sig runt det svartröda loket. Han reste sig upp från golvet som han suttit på de närmsta tre timmarna, och gick ombord på tåget för att hitta en bra plats. Inte för att han skulle behöva leta så värst mycket, han var ju trots allt ensam där. Han valde en plats långt bak, då var chansen större att han skulle slippa Crabbe och Goyle, de brukade ta första bästa kupé längst fram i tåget.

Han var i den bakre vagnen när han hittade en bra kupé, den passade honom. Han öppnade upp dörren, och kastade sen upp väskan på hyllan. Han slog sig ner vid fönstret. Han såg att det började strömma in mer och mer människor på perrongen, och han suckade ljudligt när han såg Crabbe och Goyle svassa in.

Dom hade tydligen överlevt en sommar till.

Draco var trött. Han beslöt sig för att sova en stund. Han slöt ögonen, och somnade nästan direkt. Drömmen som han hade den dagen hade hemsökt honom under en längre tid. Han var fast i ett mörker. Mörkret tycktes inte ha något slut, hur långt han än gick, så föll mörkret bara svartare och svartare.

Sen vaknade han.

När han öppnar ögonen den gången så möts han av två ansikten. Slytherins dumburkar. Crabbe viftade med ena handen framför hans ansikte, som för att säga hej. Draco vart tvungen att le lite. De kanske var otroligt jobbiga ibland, men de var hans bästa vänner. Crabbe såg nöjd ut, och lutade sig sen tillbaka, och tryckte i sig en och en annan chokladgroda.

När alla hade kommit till rätta, och förstaårseleverna sorterats in, skulle Dumbledore hålla sitt årliga tal, ännu en gång.

Draco log.

Han hade aldrig varit så glad över att vara där igen. När Dumbledore avslutat sitt tal, blomstrade maten upp på alla faten, och alla elever i salen tog för sig av festmåltiden. Draco hade ingen stor aptit, men han åt i alla fall lite kyckling, och några potatisar.

Sen reste han sig och gick. Han hade inget att göra där om han ändå inte åt. Draco började vandra ner mot fängelsehålorna, men insåg snart att han inte kunde lösenordet för att komma in. Han suckade, och vände sig sen om, och gick runt i slottet. Han gick och strosade, kollade på alla tavlor som hängde på väggarna som han aldrig lagt märke till tidigare. Han fortsatte att vandra runt, i korridorer som han aldrig gått i tidigare. Det var skönt att vara tillbaka!

När han skulle svänga in i en krök, krockade han men någon, och föll hårt i backen, med bakhuvudet ner i det kalla stengolvet.

"Aj!" sa han stelt. Han tog sig för bakhuvudet, och försökte ta sig upp. Han fick ställa sig mot väggen för att inte ramla igen. Han sträckte ut handen mot den han krockat med. Han såg inte tydligt, smällen hade orsakat svarta prickar som störde hans synfält.

"Hur gick det?" frågade den andre personen. Han hörde på rösten att det var en tjej. Det han kunde urskilja var brunt hår, och en svart kappa. Var inte det ett gryffindormärke?

"Det är okej…" sa han. Han satte sig ner, och när synen kommit tillbaka helt, så såg han vem han hade krockat med. Han hade anat det tidigare, Granger.

"Granger, vad gör du här?" sa han med sin lömska, något hårda underton.

"Vadå då, får inte jag gå omkring här eller?" sa hon och blängde argt på honom.

"Äsch, jag drar…" sa Malfoy hatiskt.

"Bra" sa hon bara och gick. Draco skakade på huvudet. Den tjejen skulle behöva lära sig att slappna av lite. Han strosade vidare. Han hörde röster, och gick för att kolla efter. Det var förstaårseleverna och prefekten från Slytherin. Draco hakade på dem, och följde med dem till uppehållsrummet. Lösenordet var "sarghacka" och Draco gjorde allt för att lägga det på minnet. Han gick direkt upp till sin sovsal, och gick och la sig. Han hade ingen lust att göra någonting. Han ville bara omfamnas av mörkret som han visste skulle dyka upp i hans dröm.


	2. Chapter 2

Det var lördag. Första skolveckan hade passerat utan några problem. Han hade hängt med ganska bra på lektionerna. Han var just då på väg ut, för att gå ner till sjön. Där fanns ett stort ekträ som han gillade att sitta vid. Det fanns en fin utsikt över sjön där. Han hade inte gått dit på länge, de andra åren på hogwarts hade han knappt fått gå på toa själv, i år var det annorlunda. De lämnade honom inte ifred på långa vägar, men de behandlade honom på ett annat sätt.

Respekt.

Den respekten som de visade honom hade han aldrig fått förut. Det var på grund av märket. Han såg hur vissa personer kollade konstigt på honom när han gick runt på skolan, som om han inte var välkommen där. Ändå hade han aldrig känt sig så hemma.

Han såg sjön glänsa då solen reflekterade sig i vattenytan. Vågorna skvalpade härligt mot den steniga sandkanten. Draco satte sig med ryggen mot ekträet, och lutade sig sen tillbaka mot den sträva barkväggen. Han blundade. Det hade han inte gjort på länga. Han hade inte sovit mycket den senaste veckan, för oftast när han vaknade upp skrek han, eller så var han alldeles svettig av de hemska panikdrömmarna han hade ibland.

Röster hördes.

Han öppnade motvilligt ögonen igen och fick se Harry och hans gäng svassa ner mot sjöbryggan. Ron skulle precis sätta ner sin fot på bryggan när Draco kastade den dräpande kommentaren.

"Vart är ni på väg då? Ni borde vara på er vakt, jag hörde att Voldermort samlar in smutsskallar nu, ni borde nog förvara Granger inomhus. Inte för att han skulle orka med henne då, men för att vara på det säkra sidan kanske…" sa han och flinade dumt mot dem.

Harry vände sig och, och öppnade munnen. Det tog en liten stund för orden att komma fram.

"Det borde väl du veta, Malfoy. Som hans egen kelgris får väl du ta del av alla hans planer? Kalla aldrig Hermione för smutsskalle igen! Hon är många nivåer över dig ditt kryp" Harrys blick var genomträngande, och höll på att borra ett stort hål igenom Draco. Han funderade ett tag på vad han skulle säga, och använde den här gången Weasley som utgångspunkt, det verkade röra Harry mest av allt.

"Vad är det med rödisen då, han ser ut som om han vill säga något. Låt oss höra vad det är" Andvändandet av ordet "rödis" retade Ron otroligt mycket, men istället för att Weasley skulle utföra bråket den här gången, var det Hermiones jobb nu. Hon gick långsamt fram mot honom, och när hon stod en halvmeter ifrån honom, sa hon sammanbitet

"Snacka sådär till mina vänner, Malfoy, och du gräver din egen grav." betoningen som flickan hade på hans namn skrämde honom en aning. Han hade aldrig hört det där skarpa rösten på henne förut. När Hermione höjde sin hand för att ge honom en rak höger på näsbenet, rörde han inte en min. Han stod bara där, och tog sitt straff som den ynkling han var. Han var för van vid smärta för att reagera när han förtjänade det.

När han inte visade någon reflektion på skada, trots att blodet rann nerför hans näsborrar, kollade Hermione förvånat på honom, innan hon passerade honom, och gick upp till slottet.

Han hade avlägset hört att hon grät.

Draco låg i sängen och funderade.

Sovsalen var som allt annat för Slytherinhemmet, grönt. Gröna väggar, med en silvrig fond längst upp på väggen. Sängarna var träfärgade, och passade på något sätt, perfekt in i omgivningen. På ett sätt var rummet fint, men på ett annat såg det hemskt ut. Draco var inte en sådan person som gillade så mörka färger, även om det är vad alla tror.

Men det han funderade på nu var inte färger.

Han funderade på Granger.

Varför hade hon gråtit av att ha smällt till honom på käften? Det borde väl ha varit han som skulle ha gråtit, men han hade blivit uppfostrad att inte gråta.

Om man grät var man inte en Malfoy.

Draco reste sig plötsligt upp, och gick söligt ner, först för trappan till sällskapsrummet, men han gick snarast ut därifrån också. Han nästan sprang upp för trapporna från fängelsehålorna när han kommit ut genom den hemliga dörren. Han visste inte vart han skulle, men han visste vart det låg.

Ute.

När han kom ut genom den stora porten tog han ett djupt andetag, han hade nästan kvävts av den kvava luften nere i fängelsehålorna. Han gick sen med snabba steg ner mot sjön igen, precis som dagen innan, då han träffat på den gyllene trion.

Hon gick och satte sig vid trädet, precis som innan. Han lät den hårda barken skava mot hans rygg. det var obekvämt att sitta så, men han satt kvar så ett tag till i alla fall. Till slut vart han bara irriterad på barken, och han la sig sen istället bara ner, men ansiktet vänt mot trädet. Det var på väg att bli höst, löven bytte färg från olika sorters grönt, till ljust orange.

Han fick syn på en liten fågel.

Den flög från gren till gren, den tycktes stanna på varenda en av dem. Den var väldigt nätt, och den såg otroligt ömtålig ut. Han viskade en formel som han läst i en bok, som sas att den skulle locka till sig djur. Han höll blicken fäst på den lilla fågeln, och precis som han trott, fågelns kom närmare och satte sig på hans utsträckta finger. Den var inte större än att den skulle rymmas i hans handflata. Den var svagt grå, mede två röda streck på sidorna.

Den var vacker.

Han såg på fågelns små svarta ögon, och såg sedan någonting som han aldrig sett förut. Han såg oron i fågelns ögon, och förstod sen att fågeln inte kommit till honom frivilligt. Han hade tvingat dit den. Han kollade oroligt på fågeln, då han insåg något själv.

Han släppte iväg fågeln, och såg att den satte sig i trädet ännu en gång.

Han vandrade in till slottet igen


End file.
